


My Demon's Heels

by darkswxnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkswxnqueen/pseuds/darkswxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo parecia meticulosamente delineado para me levar à loucura. Regina Mills seria a minha destruição e eu sucumbiria àqueles lábios no momento em que provasse do gosto da sua boca. Isso era fato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demon's Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura.  
> Twitter: @darkswxnqueen

Há exatos três meses eu havia me mudado para Storybrooke, uma cidadezinha localizada no interior do Maine, e há exatos três meses ela não saia da minha cabeça. Desde que a vi, eu a desejei. O corpo pequeno mas incrivelmente bem desenhado, as coxas torneadas que teimavam em se esconder por baixo das calças sociais que ela usava, até mesmo os seios que se apertavam dentro das camisas de seda e que procuravam de alguma forma escapar por meio do decote que ela insistia em mostrar. Tudo parecia meticulosamente delineado para me levar à loucura. Regina Mills seria a minha destruição e eu sucumbiria àqueles lábios no momento em que provasse do gosto da sua boca. Isso era fato.

  
Mas o problema era que, por alguma desventura do destino, aquela mulher era a mãe adotiva do meu filho. Filho esse que saiu sozinho carregando nas costas uma mochila, um cartão de crédito e, por incrível que pareça, onze anos apenas e foi me encontrar em Boston. A partir daquele dia a minha vida mudou, a partir daquele dia eu ganhei uma segunda chance com o meu filho. Só não poderia contar com o demônio de saltos que viria junto com ele.

  
Ela fazia de um tudo para se ver livre de mim, não conseguíamos ficar no mesmo local por dez minutos sem que faíscas escapassem dos nossos olhos. Todo dia a briga era por um motivo diferente: as horas que eu passava com Henry, o lugar onde eu me instalara, todas as porcarias que, ao seu ver, eu fazia Henry comer quando estávamos juntos e até a posição que eu havia ocupado na delegacia ao lado de Graham. Era incrível como Regina Mills implicava com cada detalhe da minha humilde existência.

  
Eu até tentei melhor a situação não cedendo ao confronto e procurando abaixar a cabeça para tudo o que ela me falava pelo bem de Henry, mas eu não sou Santa, não sou de ferro. Não vou mentir que, enquanto Regina estava de boca fechada e a alguns metros de distância, ela me atraia. Como não se sentir atraída por aquela mulher tão... gostosa? Eu costumava ficar com mulheres em Boston, mas nunca havia encontrado alguém como ela antes. O problema era que Regina Mills me irritava a ponto de sentir o sangue fervendo subir dos meus pés até à cabeça em questão de segundos. E de uma maneira que eu não gostava nenhum pouco. Se ao menos...  
Não, Emma. Ela poderia acabar com você em segundos se tentasse algo.

  
Meus pensamentos foram dissolvidos por Graham que acabara de entrar na delegacia me pedindo para que fosse fazer a ronda pela cidade e, em questão de minutos, eu dirigia a viatura da polícia pelas ruas de Storybrooke tentando encontrar alguma confusão que não calçasse salto-agulha ou meia-calça e que muito menos se chamasse Regina Mills.  
Mas eu nunca pude contar muito com o destino, entende? Ele sempre pregava uma peça em mim, sempre me ferrava de alguma forma e ela estava lá, atravessando a rua logo a minha frente enquanto mexia no celular. Por pouco não passei por cima do meu demônio pessoal e acabei com toda essa frustração de uma vez. Ao invés disso, buzinei para que prestasse atenção no que estava fazendo. Ao perceber quem estava buzinando, ela me fuzilou com o olhar e eu, gentilmente, inclinei a cabeça e arqueei as sobrancelhas como se questionasse o porquê de tanta raiva logo cedo. Caminhou até a viatura e bufou, guardando o celular na bolsa. “Olhe por onde dirige essa viatura, Senhorita Swan.” Incrível como ela vinha até mim para me diminuir porém, ao invés de destilar seu veneno e ir embora, delongava-se me examinando de cima a baixo. Ela não percebeu quando seu olhar parou no meu colo e eu senti um arrepio por toda a minha pele. Não... “Você não sabia que não se pode atravessar a rua mexendo no celular, Senhorita Mills?” Foi tudo o que consegui falar para que voltasse sua atenção para o meu belo par de olhos.

  
Apertando os lábios, Regina Mills se virou e voltou a caminhar até qualquer que fosse o seu destino, não sem antes me privilegiar com uma bela visão da sua bunda incrivelmente firme e deliciosa. Balancei a cabeça como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos impróprios e que estavam aparecendo com mais frequência que o habitual e tornei a fazer a ronda para que fui designada.

  
(x)

  
Já eram oito horas da noite quando Graham me dispensou dizendo que não precisava fazer o turno da madrugada e eu segui para a casa. No caminho passei em frente à prefeitura e percebi a luz do gabinete acesa. Já passa das oito, o que será que Regina faz até essa hora na prefeitura? Sem pensar, caminhei a passos lentos até o prédio e adentrei o local.

  
Com uma parte do corredor iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da sala dela, a prefeitura estava um breu. O expediente já havia acabado há um bom tempo e, aparentemente, todos já haviam ido embora. E se não for ela? E se alguém estivesse tentando invadir o local? Rapidamente, saquei a minha arma e a destravei enquanto seguia deslizando sorrateiramente pelo corredor que dava acesso à sala de Regina até que, enfim, ouvi uma voz. A voz dela.

  
Provavelmente estava em conferência com alguns de seus fornecedores pois só ouvi a voz de Regina. Travando a arma, voltei a ajustá-la em meu coldre e andei até a porta de sua sala, até que ouvi um gemido. Mas o que...

  
“Emma.”

  
Não...

  
“Aw, Emma. Isso...”

  
Não sabia ao certo se deveria interromper o que quer que estivesse fazendo ou se deveria sair correndo de lá naquele mesmo instante. O fato era que Regina Mills estava gemendo o meu nome e aquilo estava me proporcionando sensações que nunca ninguém havia me proporcionado. O fato era que meu nome ficava tão perfeito quando pronunciado tantas vezes por aquela voz rouca e extremamente sexy que eu simplesmente não consegui me mover. Não por pelo menos dois minutos, que foi o tempo necessário para sentir um líquido escorrer por entre as minhas pernas, molhando toda a minha calcinha. Definitivamente eu estava excitada.

  
Sem pensar, segui o som daquela voz e parei em frente à porta da sua sala, perdendo o fôlego com o que via.

  
Regina Mills, o demônio que tanto tentava acabar com a minha vida, estava deitada sobre a sua mesa. Os joelhos estavam dobrados e ela ainda estava vestida. Ou melhor, parcialmente vestida. A blusa de Regina estava aberta e seus seios escapavam do sutiã preto rendado, deixando à mostra seus mamilos escuros e duros. Da porta conseguia perceber o quanto rígido estavam. Sua saia estava mais pra cima do seu quadril e eu conseguia ver o contorno da sua bunda, porém não mais do que isso, já que suas coxas me impossibilitavam acompanhar o movimento que sua mão esquerda fazia entre suas pernas. Sua calcinha preta que fazia conjunto com o sutiã e a meia-calça da mesma cor estavam na metade das suas coxas e ela ainda calçava os saltos. Aquela imagem me fazia pulsar e, só então percebi que estava parada em frente a ela sem conseguir respirar.  
Ela não pareceu notar que eu estava lá e algo me dizia que eu precisava dar o fora o quanto antes mas, por algum motivo, as minhas pernas decidiram fazer o caminho até ela e, em silêncio, eu me posicionei à sua frente.

  
“Emma.” Ela gemeu mais uma vez. Os olhos fechados, a boca entre aberta de onde escorria uma fina saliva e, principalmente, os dedos que não paravam de dançar sobre seu sexo me deixavam mais do que excitada. Eu estava próxima de subir pelas paredes e precisava fazer algo. Foi então que eu fiz.

  
Toquei um de seus calcanhares e ela abriu os olhos pronta para gritar com quem quer que fosse, porém ao me ver, ela apenas tornou a fechá-los. Retirei seus sapatos e deslizei as mãos pelas suas pernas até alcançar sua calcinha, deslizando-a junto com a meia-calça até os pés e lançando-as em qualquer canto daquela sala.

  
Como se já soubesse o que viria a seguir, suas mãos subiram até seus seios onde circulava os mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. Regina Mills definitivamente não sabia como me excitava.

  
Posicionei o corpo próximo à mesa e afastei suas pernas vagarosamente a fim de me proporcionar uma visão melhor do corpo escultural que aquela mulher tinha, e mais precisamente do seu sexo. Não me contive e desci o corpo sobre o dela, beijando o interior da sua coxa esquerda enquanto uma de minhas mãos vagava pela outra até alcançar a sua virilha. Lá, fiz pressão com o polegar, desenhando círculos até alcançar seu clitóris.

  
Juntei minha boca a minha mão e capturei seu músculo pulsante enquanto alternava entre chupões e lambidas por toda a extensão do seu sexo. Eu não imaginava que Regina era apetitosa daquele jeito mas rapidamente me vi viciada em seu gosto e aumentei os movimentos da sua língua, brincando com a ponta da mesma na sua entrada apertada.  
Eu percebia que a respiração dele tinha aumentando de velocidade e Regina voltou a gemer meu nome assim que agarrou-me pelos cabelos, forçando minha boca sobre seu sexo. Não resisti e capturei seu clitóris com os dentes, sentindo Regina se contorcer abaixo de mim enquanto soltava gritinhos de prazer. Pressionei meus dentes contra seu músculo e o soltei, viajando com a minha boca do seu sexo até seus seios.

  
Eu estava em chamas e precisei me afastar por alguns segundos para tirar algumas peças de roupa que me impossibilitavam de realizar alguns movimentos e, quando me viu nua, Regina cravou as unhas nos meus ombros e me trouxe para baixo, capturando meus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

  
Enquanto nos beijávamos, levei uma das mãos até o seu sexo e sem pedir permissão a penetrei com dois dedos, sentindo-a comprimi-los enquanto se ajustava aos mesmos. Gemeu em minha boca e se desfez dos meus lábios, largando os seios e levando as duas mãos até o rosto em sinal de desespero.

  
Comecei a movimentar meus dedos em seu interior enquanto auxiliava o movimento com o quadril. Ela estava fora de si e eu pude perceber ao que agarrou o próprio cabelo, iniciando um movimento de vai-e-vem com quadril contra a minha mão como se precisasse de mais.

  
De repente, levei meu rosto à altura do seu e posicionei meus lábios abaixo do seu ouvido, sussurrando. “O que foi, Regina?” E ela gemeu baixinho, como se a pronúncia do seu nome a fizesse se arrepiar ainda mais. “Você quer mais?”

  
Balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo desesperadamente. “Quero, me dá mais. Quero muito mais, eu quero.” Balbuciando, ela sorriu um sorriso maquiavélico. “Eu quero você, quero te provar.”

  
Aquela mulher definitivamente seria minha morte. Como ela conseguia ser tão sexy? Qual era o segredo?

  
Me perdi em devaneios e mal notei quando ela sentou sobre a mesa e desceu lentamente da mesma fazendo com que minha mão saísse de dentro de si. Se desfez do restante das suas roupas e inverteu nossas posições, me deitando sobre a mesa.

  
Eu estava tão atônita com a imponência de Regina que não percebi quando ela se debruçou por cima de mim, me imitando e sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido. “E você, Emma Swan? Quer me provar também?” E então eu soube o quanto estava excitada ao sentir o líquido escorrer livremente por entre minhas pernas assim que ela agarrou meu sexo. Deslizou a ponta do indicador pelo mesmo e trouxe o dedo à boca, limpando-o com a língua. “Hum... como você é saborosa, Senhorita Swan.”

  
Em um movimento rápido, ela se pôs de quatro em cima de mim e me beijou intensamente. Nossas línguas duelavam pelo domínio do beijo e nossas mãos se confundiam em nossos corpos. Quando cansamos, eu pulsava freneticamente e sentia que ela não estava tão diferente de mim. Mesmo pulsando, ela conseguiu se soltas das minhas mãos e desceu da mesa, dando a volta e se posicionando atrás do meu corpo. Espalmou as duas mãos sobre meus seios e me presenteou com uma massagem maravilhosa enquanto beliscava meus mamilos. Aquela sensação era a melhor que eu já pude sentir e eu queria mais. Ela sabia que eu queria mais e por isso engatinhou por cima de mim, inclinando o corpo para beijar e morder meus seios enquanto descia pelo meu abdômen definido e alcançava meu sexo.

  
Ao notar que seu sexo estava bem próximo à minha boca, trouxe sua cintura para baixo e comecei a chupá-la enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Nos imitamos e nos entregamos as carícias das nossas línguas quentes.

  
Eu deslizava a língua por todo o seu sexo e capturava seu clitóris com os dentes, o que a fazia tremer e afundar mais a sua língua em mim. Minhas mãos viajavam da sua bunda até as suas costas, indo e vindo enquanto aumentávamos o ritmo das nossas bocas até que não aguentamos e nos entregamos ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

  
Passado um ou dois minutos que permanecemos em silêncio, Regina saiu de cima de mim e não me olhou ao começar a se vestir lentamente. Nossas respirações ainda estavam descompassadas e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu enquanto recolhia minhas roupas e fazia o mesmo.

  
Terminado de ajustar o coldre em minha calça, procurei pela minha jaqueta vermelha pelo chão da sala e só me dei conta de onde estava quando olhei para ela. Regina vestia minha jaqueta e me olhava como se me desafiasse a comentar a respeito, mesmo sabendo que minhas palavras estavam engasgadas. Ela passou por mim a passos lentos, pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da poltrona e saiu sem dizer nada.

  
A única coisa que pude ouvir foi o barulho dos seus saltos que ecoava nos corredores do prédio e que se misturavam aos gemidos dela que ficariam guardados na minha memória até uma próxima vez.


End file.
